Arctic Enclave Short Storys: Episode 2
by ZackWake
Summary: An Android name: Viper 2.1.6. Decides to show off his New Dimension Transmission Transmitter or N.D.T.T. When it starts to make new codes and not going to a Near by Dimension. things take a turn for the worst. Now come with us on a Action Pack, first person story of a Combat Android who is trying to find a way home by any means Possible!
1. Prolog

Prolog

A man sits on a chair in a blank room holding a book while he chuckles a little

"Hello, Hello, What am I holding you must be wondering? Well see for yourself!"

He holds up the book and the title says "Short Story of the A.E. Districts Book 2"

"You must be wondering what I am holding aren't you, or why am I reading book 2 instead of one, well because first off book one has nothing to do with 2 of Short Stories saga and also I think it's time we read a book and let you-"

"Jack!" A loud voice entered into the room "Jack, did you touch the writer's books again"

"Well guys I am going-"

An armor hand hits the chair as a guy who touched him is in his Ranger armor suit and starts to grab at his shoulder as Jack lets go of the book.

"I think them can-"Viper says

"Viper that book is not done yet!"

The writer said while screaming off in the distance. A young teenager runs in and takes the book back off and fades away from view.

Viper looks at Jack,

"I should leave your mind? Shouldn't I?" Jack said with a guilt look

"Yea" He said sarcastically looking at him as Jack fades away. Viper sits down and Looks at you and is the 2nd one to break the 4th wall. "Well I think the story will be told but not from him….. Just lay back relax and enjoy. Also the story is my adventures that someone started to write, in this book he wrote me going to a place called Japan, in a series called Code Geass, What could go wrong?"

"You just gave yourself trouble! " Jack said in the distance.

"Could you guys and girls excess me I have to do something with a guy who can't seem to keep his mouth where his pocket is?" Viper said as he walked away fading in the distance.

Soon it changes again back to someone writing with a Computer with all types of notes around him. "Hello I am the Writer, I have to come to inform you that his is not a funny haha type of Book, Fanfic, Crossover, or even to a Short Story. This is an Adventure type of book combine with Fiction, Action, Drama, and maybe somewhat Tragedy due to some events. Also this will be in 1st person and rarely at 3nd Person. I advise if you are not a fan of any of this I suggest you drop the book or close the Page and walk away and do something good with your life, besides reading this. But if you're a brave soul and want to just read this and review go right ahead I am not stopping you I am merely suggesting you leave if you do not like future more this is a Book for people 17 and older to due to certain parts of the book, It's not anything Sexual or Perverted, just something's in the book can get gory and nasty and somewhat has swear words… Yes I mean the F-bomb or Skit or even Bullhocky, you get the point. But if you're younger go right ahead and read. I just hope your parents don't have a fit. If the book is not to your liking or if you're just mad because he did this or that. I am just going to say, sorry you don't like that but I am going to do as I plan… As someone said "I Like this Plan and I am going to stick with it" So Do not beg, cry or even Wine about something that can't be change because sometimes I just like books that way. So grab your Drink or Food and lets Begin this book of Hopes and enjoy." He said while turning to you breaking the 4th wall, when will they ever learn?

"Over all of what I said if you're a person who likes lists"

"Book is Rated M Due to:

1: Cursing

2: Heavy Violence At some points but over all just some Regular Violence

3: Love and romance (Not intense go get a real book for that!)

4: Other content that I seem that I have not thought of now but will be doing later…"

He starts to fade away from view "So now that I have warned you. So you won't try to wine about anything right? Oh what have I done making this monster?" as he says look back at the Computer and begins to type again


	2. Chapter 1

I started looking at Papers of writing and past stuff I had done. It was weird this "Writer" knew a lot of what I did about 3 years ago. It sends shivers down my spine reading things I was proud of and things I was not.

"How did he know?"

The words kept coming past my head. I shook my head and rubbed my hair back. I had a clean cut so not much in the way of hair. But still

"How?"

I turned over some papers trying to make sense, but it soon failed, I grabbed for some papers again and looked at this other thing he made about me.

Was I real or Fake? If I am real still I don't get it!

I never liked riddles, nor am I ever going to change on-

"He did it again!"

I started to read further into it like I had to. It had my name: Viper 2.1.6. My age: 19 (but might look 17 due to his power to change faces) My Abilities: Gland user: See Page 120, Also a Sniper, Handed to hand master, and a Katana Master. It even had my Personality right: See page 119 for Android made in Pre-War Era of District One.

"He was right on everything… I liked this."

I shove most of the papers back into cabinets in my room and Looked around for my mask and my Coat. I needed my mask to breathe and to see right without… Never mind I will say another time. I put it on and I could breathe regularly again. I looked for my coat and put it on it was a Trench coat and it had my Trusty 9mm and Revolver that took .

Walking out of the Cool steel room I showed my keycard and closed my Room's door. Most people were ether.

A: Staying home to Relax.

B: Training or out of the Bunker.

C: At my Lab to see what were about to pull off.

D: At the "City"

I pasted people in Uniforms and armor and got to my lab office in a hurry; some people greeted me and were happy to see that we are doing this. Zack Wake my old friend from New Vegas was here.

"So looks like someone is going to start up the dimensional Portal… Oh this has got to be a good day."

"Let's just hope it's not like that day we found that Alpha Deathclaw where everything went wrong…" I said to him with my mask on.

"Don't remind me, you told me to run at it with an Anti-Tank rifle! To where I found out the thing was flicking them off like me throwing a paper ball at you. Along with that I would have died if you didn't have that funny Katana with you. Any-"

"I had to cut him off "Ok well you better get to the front row seats or you're not going to see how I screw this up." I said with a smile and chuckling a bit.

He start laughing to and he said as he walked away giving me a pat on the back. "Hey don't worry. You will do well; just remember how we took New Vegas with the Arctic Enclave at the dam? And now look were here! You're here as a lead Lab physicist and best Fighter! And I am here to help get stuff from the people over at District 2 so we get stuff we never even heard of, just think at their Earth they said we still had the style of the 50s and 60s while they had some futurist design! Yet again it's the year 2283 and we have lasers and Plasma weapons and Power Armor."

"Ok thanks for giving me a summary of why I should feel good and I think you should go and take a seat ok." I say as I am scooting him out of my room.

I close the door and sit down think of how to present this and what will they think. Then Eli walked in.

Eli Start to speak "So were going to give a military power the way to make this transmitter and how to make it do you see what flaws are in that?" "Yes I do, but these people look like they learned what happen in the year 2077 when the U.S. and China decided to kill almost everyone with a Nuclear War or The Great war. But I think they have learned and think everyone south of here is going need food, Water, Defenses, think about the city they have under that body of water and ice! Think that outside of the bunker, think of people just living again not surviving out there from Raiders, Deathclaws, Gangs, you get what I mean. Just think of all the good things!"

Eli nodded and winked and faded away. Eli was the Alien part of me, he was a gland located at the bottom of my spinal cord he gave me all sorts of powers and some enhancements but sometimes I have to listen to him and there are restraints to what I can do.

I walked into the room with people who worked with me on this. A man walked in with a Suit "Are you guys ready?" Most of us agreed and he lead us out to a Stage with my equipment ready.

Scientists were sitting and waiting, so were commanders, and even the President came to see this!

"Hello my name is Viper 2.1.6. I came here to talk about my Dimension Transmission Transmitter and show you what it can do. Think of a Teleported that can bypass the 4th Dimension and go into the 5th as well as you know we all think our Dimensions go by this.

1st Length

2nd Width

3nd Depth what we have

4th Time

And 5th Alternate reality-"

A commander stood up "Prove it!"

I smiled and turned to my arch and turn to him "Ok" my people started it up and one of them handed me my Pipboy 5000, which looked a lot like a PDA and I looked at everyone and pressed "Activate"


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as the archway lit I turned and touched a notch and twist it. The laser came beaming out of a Machine on the table. Then the portal opened, as the blue and purple portal swirled with energy the wind was already blowing into it and trying to suck loose objects but it was only pulling dust and some small objects that were the size of a pencil.

"No need to worry the portal does not take anything big unless the portal was bigger!" I yelled as the wind was trying to drown my voice out. "Now we shall show you what this does"

A man with a special armor that was black with arctic cameo and hat a Helm that covered his face walked in. "When we said this man in he will have 10 minutes to get back and he will have an object with him form a different Earth or other world!" I kept yelling as the man went in the portal. His body turned into light partials and he disappeared as the portal was open still.

The man came back in with some kind of book and it was new looking. The portal shut in with the wind stopping and its sound becoming withered away in the background. I took the book and looked at. 'History of the Britannia Empire' it said on its bind and I gave it to the commander.

"I see, the portal does work. I must say you did well Viper 216." The commander said as he sat down "it not 2 16" I corrected him. Then the 3nd Commander "Well, can we bring in bigger objects besides a man, I mean if Project "New Frontier" Is completed were going-" I interrupted "If Project "New Frontier" is finish there will be a new Prototype I will use in order for that to travel" the commander Nodded as he sat down. "Can we use this when we take the United States back, I mean can we, you've been there, is it possible anymore?" The Supreme Commander asked as he coughs very hard.

"Maybe" I said remerging the days I severed with the "Courier 6" and "The Lone Wander" in my mind "I mean there are still a lot of pest of NCR, Legion, Raiders, Brotherhood of Steel and also other factions, but were going to need more men, and we can't leave Alaska yet, we need to get to a Place call "District 2" that will really help us since they have military and Population and Resource advancements."

"District 2, what the hell is that?" The SC asked again "It's an Earth that is bigger than ours and has more Resources and People on it then ours." I said back to him. "Ok then, also that's what it said in my letter that you were going to District 2 in this portal to get troops and supplies?" The SC asked again….

I nodded again and then turned to a lab partner "Yes could we begin with that?" One of the Military officers said with a sigh. "Alright" I took off and I walked back into the lab and got my gear from my locker.

I was putting on my body armor under my coat, and I was getting armed, I put a Pip-Boy Reanimated Tool PDA in my jacket's coat pocket. I finished up and walked back onto the stage and then the Lab people got to work.

The portal turned on with the lights and the wind going up again. "Did you set it for District 2?" I yelled and asked. The navigator put his thumbs up and I nodded.

Then something happened. A man with a Missile Launcher came in and aimed at the crowed. "For the NCR" he yelled. I was surprised as he fired. I was thinking to quick and for that I ardently had it hit the portal as it blasted it took me with it because it became unstable as I made a field around myself and I blacked out as being sucked in.

I cough really hard as dust was on me coving me. I stood up bushing the grime off of me and I looked around. Bullet holes and broken glass, wall, and floor were in this hallway. I had not connection to the AE and it was going to take some time to connect to them. I walked to the end of the hallway as the floor was starting to break. As it happen I ran to the end of the hallway and the floor collapsed under the weight.

I walked down the stairs and then I walked into something that looked like a lobby. "Date: August 10, 2010 a.t.b." I was Japanese but my Hud translated it as my visors let up and it was rebooting and it fished up and my Hud was clear. I looked around for more info of where I was and then I saw a Childs toy and I picked it up. I was a little bear that was brown. I put it back down on the chair and looked around some more.

I found a book and it was in Japanese. I just put it in my coat for holding and I walked out into the sunlight. Looking around the streets was clear and nobody was outside. I looked up and my Visor was tracking something. It was some kind of Air Military Transport holding some huge robot of some type. It was getting lower and moving past the building to somewhere.

Them some weird looking military men were busting into a building. They looked like they were searching for something. As I thought that more military transports were in the air dropping in troops. Then gun fire rang out and bullets and smoke was going in the air.

As I walked down the center of the street 6 Military soldiers were standing in front of me.


End file.
